


Empty

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: After Ludwig loses his left leg, he is left feeling empty and full of sadness. Feliciano tries to cheer him up.





	Empty

Empty. That’s all he felt when the doctors announced that the blood infection had spread further down his leg. That there was a risk of dying. That the only option was to hack it off. Empty was the feeling Ludwig felt when he came home for the first time after his operation in a wheelchair provided by the hospital. His canine companions all rushed to his side with high spirits that ultimately sunk once their eyes landed on Ludwig’s left leg. Ludwig had wished the doctors had been considerate enough to save at least a little bit of his leg. But no. They took it all. All that remained was an unflattering bandaged stump.

Feliciano had taken caretakers leave from work to help rehabilitate Ludwig. And it was hard, believe me it was hard. Ludwig refused to go out in public and he refused to bathe. He lived as a hermit, downing painkillers every time his stump would act up. Ludwig would never admit it but, he woke up in the middle of the night and would cry himself back to sleep. Feliciano would never bring it up. Nobody ever did.

Feliciano kept a small list of things that were okay and things that weren’t. Moving into the dining room? Okay (Just as long as the curtains were drawn). Bathing together? Okay (Just as long as Ludwig was wearing pants and it wasn’t in the bathroom) Sex? ….Sex.

He worryingly tapped his pen on the paper, keeping an ear out for Ludwig in the bathroom. Feliciano had made him try and take a bath completely in the nude, despite Ludwig’s protests. He smelt awful and he couldn’t keep living in filth and shame of himself. Just before Feliciano could write down another dot point, he heard Ludwig yell, a clang and the sound of the shower curtain crumpling to the floor. He sighed painfully and left the notepad on the bed to rush to Ludwig’s aid.

Ludwig was in the corner of the washroom, completely naked with the shower curtain on the ground. His eyes stung with frustrated tears and his cheeks burned in humiliation. “….Feliciano….”

“Oh Luddy….” Feliciano knelt to the ground and cupped his face, “Luddy, Luddy, Luddy….”

The man in question sobbed against Feliciano’s gentle hands. His whole broken body shook with tears. “I can’t do this” He choked out, “This is too much”

Feliciano frowned and stood up, shedding off his clothes one by one in front of him.

“Yes you can. We can do this together. Come on Luddy, it will be like old times” He cooed softly.

Despite the look of pain in Ludwig’s eyes, his cheeks were dusting pink at the sight of his lover so bare in front of him.

“N-nein, Feliciano. I can’t do this. Not with you here. I-I’m so- I-I’m so-!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he sobbed violently against his hands.

“-So handsome? So smart?” Feliciano offered to finish the sentence.

“Luddy, I don’t know what you were going to say, but I don’t think I would have liked it. One leg or not, I love you so, so much. I love everything about you. You drive me crazy and I want to kiss you forever but I know we have things to do and that wouldn’t be right” He nuzzled Ludwig’s wet nose and pampered his face with kisses, “I love you so much and you can get through this, Ludwig! I believe in you!”

Ludwig hesitated for a few moments, completely quiet as he stared at the stump that was once his left leg.

“…..”

“Ludwig…come on” He cooed gently.

Ludwig continued to stay put, until he finally held out his hand for the other.

Feliciano chuckled a little and helped him up, letting Ludwig rest all his weight onto his side.

“Come on…put your right foot into the tub and I’ll help you down…” He whispered softly. Ludwig tried to follow the best he could. His tears made the water ripple under him. His frame was wobbly and tense and it took a while from him to actually slide inside, but it was an improvement from the week before.

“There…That wasn’t so hard” Feliciano sunk in the bath effortlessly and kissed Ludwig, although his didn’t kiss back. “I love you, mio amore. I love you so much, don’t you know that?”

Ludwig didn’t even respond. He stared blankly at the space where his leg once was. Feliciano decided a little bit of encouragement was needed.

He leaned in further and kissed down Ludwig’s neck, knowing that’s what got him in the mood not too long ago. Ludwig flinched slightly but didn’t make a sound.

He did make a sound however, when Feliciano’s hands reached between his legs.

Ludwig gave a soft, shaky gasp and looked at Feliciano as if he was insane, but was only met with a cheeky grin.

“Luddy~ Come on…just relax. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Ludwig swallowed thickly as Feliciano began to slowly stroke him.

“I-it’s been about a month…I-I didn’t know…I-I wasn’t sure…-“

Feliciano wouldn’t deny that he too was scared to try this. He knew for a fact that Ludwig now had body insecurities and would frequently curse himself every time he got dressed in the mornings. So unlike the Ludwig before then. The Ludwig who loved Feliciano. The Ludwig who loved himself.

Feliciano moved in and kissed Ludwig’s trembling lips.  

“Ludwig, just relax. It will be like old times”

Before Ludwig could do anything, Feliciano’s strokes sped up slightly, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

“I love you, Luddy. I love you, I love you, I love you” He chanted softly to Ludwig. Ludwig took this as a sign to roll his hips slightly and grip the edges of the tub.

“Mmn…~ F-Feliciano I-I love you too, gott I love you too…”

“I love your big smile, your powerful abs, the way you look at me from across the room…Hah~ Oh Ludwig~”

Ludwig looked over and saw Feliciano was touching himself at the same time while biting his lip. If Feliciano’s hand was to keep going at the pace it was, Ludwig swore he was going to cum.

The amputee stopped Feliciano’s hand and gripped his base with a soft, shaky exhale. “S-stop bitte…that’s enough”

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, who was fidgeting in his place.

“We can’t…have sex anymore. We just can’t. It’s physically impossible for me to do so, Feli. We should give up before we get too far ahead”

But that wasn’t going to stop Feliciano.

“Suit yourself. But I’m still going to jack off to my beautiful husband”

And just as he promised, Feliciano kept going with his hands. Ludwig rolled his eyes and tried to distract himself from the soft moans that slipped from Feliciano’s mouth by washing himself. After all, isn’t that what baths are for? It proved to be a very difficult feat when he was so close to cumming and Feliciano was providing a great distraction.

Feliciano’s movements went to a shuddering halt as his seed shot over the water and a load gasp of pleasure brought Ludwig’s attention.

Oh that does it.

Ludwig began to frantically pump himself, writhing and moaning for the Italian. Feliciano smiled brightly and brought his hands to play with Ludwig’s head as he jerked off.

“F-Feli- Feli I lied, oh gott I lied..! I want to try again…! I want to make sweet tender love to you like all the times before…! Ahn~ I-I’m not going to let this inconvenience get in the way any longer!” He moaned, bucking his hips upwards.

Feliciano, without even caring about the preparation, tore Ludwig’s hands away and replaced them with his ass engulfing Ludwig’s cock. He began to bounce Ludwig mercilessly in the bathtub, causing waves to spill over the edge. Usually, Ludwig would tell him off for causing such a mess. But right now…right now he needed this.

Ludwig tilted his head back and moaned helplessly once Feliciano dipped down and attacked his neck with kisses. That, and the pace Feliciano was keeping, was enough to get Ludwig to cum with a sharp hiss and a few bucks of his hips.

He laid in the afterglow, exhausted and satisfied.

“Feliciano…Thank you”

Feliciano gave a small giggle and kissed Ludwig.

He kissed back.

“Luddy…I know things are tough right now. You don’t know what you can and can’t do. But I’m telling you now that I love you dearly and your imperfections doesn’t change that. I love you, Ludwig”

Ludwig smiled weakly and hugged Feliciano’s naked body against his.

“I won’t let my leg get in the way of anything anymore. A-and I wasn’t convinced by the sex, before you ask. I’ve been feeling inferior for the past few weeks….but, if you’re willing to stay with me and support me through this, I won’t let this inconvenience get in the way of anything anymore. Not sex. Not work. Not life outside of home. I’ll tough it out for you and be by your side, always”

Feliciano swooned and pressed his lips against Ludwig’s again. “You’re my handsome, strong Ludwig. You can do anything as long as you set your mind to it. I’ll be behind you every step of the way”

Full. Ludwig felt a warmth pooling in his heart he swore he had forgotten about. It was the feeling knowing that someone believed in you. That there was hope for you despite your personal challenges. That nothing was going to stand in Ludwig’s way. He smiled against the crook of his lover’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to be defeated. 


End file.
